


He Left

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, mentions of Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: How did Anxiety Leave?
Kudos: 17





	He Left

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's POV, First person POV

Virgil’s memory was compromised in a way from the second he stepped into the light side. Now he hates us, though he has everything wrong.

_______________Flash Back___________________

We were all sitting on the couch talking a bit when Remus’ brother came in, instantly me and Virgil left to give them time to talk brother to brother. I sighed then looked at Virgil, “Sometimes I wish we could just confront them and say, HEY YOU’RE DOING IT WRONG! “ I said then looked at the persona of anxiety, “Just because I’m deceit doesn’t make me bad, I help in my own ways. As do you.”

Virgil nodded then blew his hair out of his face, “They’ve seen you, they’re scared of you. Though they don’t know me or Remus…”

“No, Anx, I know what you’re thinking but I can’t let you. Roman knows Remus, which leaves you. But we can’t lose you.”

“Dee, It’s not like I’ll be gone forever. Just get some info and get out.”

I nodded slowly, “I hate this plan.” I said quietly as Remus walked in.   
“What Plan? What’s happening?” Remus asked abruptly.

“Anxiety, wishes to go to the light side and check out what they are doing.”

“Fun!”

Virgil smirked, “In and out, I’ll be back before you know it.”   
I nodded and sighed, “In and out.” I repeated strictly. I would never wish for my friend to go away any longer than that.

Remus nodded and smiled, “Kick their butts!”

Virgil laughed and nodded “I’ll miss you both, dorks” he said happily before shaking our hands and walking out. 

“He’ll be back.” I whispered.

Remus nodded, “He will.”

Virgil went into the light side and looked around, though he was quickly found by Patton, the Morality. “Heya Kiddo! I’ve never seen you before.”

Virgil glared and sneered at him, “Get out of my way Heart.” 

Patton was taken aback by this response and glared, “Now that’s no way to talk to your good old dad!”

Virgil chuckled at that, “You’re not my dad, you’re just a good for nothing mess of feelings. No bright ideas anywhere in you. You do nothing, everyone knows it.” He whispered, wanting to see what the Morality would do with a bit of Anxiety.

Patton recognized him as a dark side though and quickly put his hand over Virgil’s heart “Perfectly useless,” he said sarcastically as he changed Virgil. He altered his feelings which altered his memories in a way. Virgil was rewritten and when he thought of us all he’d feel was anger and resentment. He hates us and can’t remember our bond. Virgil now remembered leaving on bad terms, not leaving to check out the light side… but leaving to try figuring out ways to stop us to irragicate us. 

I cried that night upon realizing Virgil wasn’t coming back, he had marked himself as our enemy that day though I didn’t and don’t wish to fight. He was but always will be our friend even when it all looks so bad between us. I will help him see past the lies though, and back to the truth, even if he doesn’t trust me.


End file.
